The objective of this application is to seek support a single year request for support of an international symposium, "Virtual Reality Technology in Neurological Rehabilitation" as part of the XVII biennial Congress of the International Society of Electrophysiology and Kinesiology (ISEK), Niagra Falls, Ontario, Canada in June 18-21, 2008. The rationale for the symposium is to provide a forum for researchers who are developing and testing virtual reality applications for rehabilitation to communicate amongst themselves and with a broader audience to facilitate knowledge translation. The symposium speakers and topics were selected to present an interdisciplinary and diverse perspective on virtual reality used for rehabilitation. Dr. Judith Deutsch will open the symposium with a keynote address contrasting four virtual reality approaches to enable walking post-stroke. Three additional talks (30 minutes each) will be presented by Dr. Sveistrup, Dr. Whitney and Dr. Adamovich. The speakers represent individuals from the motor control, rehabilitation research communities that use different virtual reality technologies with different populations. They represent the inter-disciplinary collaborations that are required to develop and test technologies that will transfer to clinical practice. A round table discussion will engage participants in the dialogue related to developing technologies that can have both diagnostic and intervention applications. The presentation will be co-published in the Journal of NeuroEngineering and Rehabilitation and the Journal of Neurologic Physical Therapy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Use of virtual reality technology has the potential to augment existing rehabilitation approaches for people with neurologic conditions. This will be done by delivering intensive, goal directed training that will be customized to the patient's needs. Dissemination of knowledge about virtual reality rehabilitation will increase the rate at which this technology can become useful for individuals with neurologic conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]